What Happened After
by vanillaandtoothpaste
Summary: Just a random oneshot. What happened after the Diddly bops performance? This story is really silly! Bade fluff.


**I honestly don't know what this is :P I guess this is what happens when I think about boobs too much in the middle of writing a fanfic... S****o yeah this can either be read as a one shot or a flashback from chapter 27 of 'Just In Case'.**

**P.s. I'm British so I hope you know what I mean by 'the changing rooms'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Becks POV

As soon as the ridiculous performance ended we all made our way to the changing rooms eager to get home. I changed out of my stupid hot dog costume as quickly as possible and waited outside my locker for Jade. One by one I watched everyone leave, but 15 minutes later and Jade still hadn't emerged, even Cat had left already and she was notoriously slow at changing. What was taking Jade so long? Bored of waiting I walked over to the girls changing rooms, but just as I was about to knock on the door, I overheard Jade moaning angrily.

'Jade.. are you okay?' I shouted through the door, wondering if she was hurt or something. I was glad we were far away from the kids party as she started swearing and cursing loudly.

'Whats wrong babe? Let me in' I called, attempting to calm her down.

'SHUT UP BECK!' Jade yelled in response.

'I'm opening the door' I announced, unphased by Jades angry outburst.

'No you're not! This is the girls changing rooms!' Jade shouted back

'So.. you're the only one here' Jade cursed again and I heard more banging noises coming from inside.

'I'm coming in' I warned, pulling open the door. My eyes landed on her as she stood in the middle of the room. I looked over her surprised. I wasn't expecting her to be still wearing the burger costume.

'I thought you would be the first person out of here.. why are you still wearing your costume?' I asked confused.

'You seriously think.. I'm not trying to get it off!.. I don't want to be in this!' Jade shouted.

'Well why are you in it then?' I asked stupidly

'Because! Ughhh just go away Beck!' Jade snapped. I sat down on the bench. I wasn't going anywhere until she explained and I knew it wouldn't be long before she cracked if I just kept silent. After about 2 minutes of silence and glaring at me she moaned in annoyance.

'I can't get my boobs out okay! Stupid big boobs, i'm stuck' Jade shouted. I couldn't help but burst out laughing which only angered Jade more..

'Oh you would find this hilarious. That's ok... I guess you won't miss your access rights then.

'No babe wait..' I said trying to suppress my laughter 'I'll help you out, please don't "ban" me'

Jade sighed and put her arms straight up. I pulled the burger costume upwards but she wasn't kidding.. her boobs really were stuck.

'Ok, just try like breathing in or something' I suggested, looking at the costume perplexed. In an instant Jade had taken a step back from me and was glaring at me vehemently.

'Are you saying i'm fat!?' Jade shouted furiously.

'No! What? I didn't even..' I began

'JUST GET ME OUT BECK!' Jade screamed

'Okay! Calm down!'

'Ughhhh!' Jade moaned as I once again attempted to pull the burger costume upwards

'It's almost off' I said pulling hard on the costume. I could feel how hot her body was after being in that costume for hours. I rearranged my hands and pushed the burger costume upwards when it suddenly popped off. This surprised us both and we fell backwards onto the floor, the two of us gasping for breath. Her hair was all disheveled from the pulling and her face flushed pink, but she looked gorgeous.

'Thank.. God!' Jade said breathlessly. I just watched in total awe as she ran her hands through her hair. I didn't realise I was staring at her until she scowled and crossed her arms across her chest - I wasn't forgiven yet.

'What?' Jade snapped catching me staring. 'You wanna laugh at me some more?'

'Jade..' I began apologetically

'No Beck, I'm so mad at you for laughing! Why do you even go out with me? You obviously think i'm huge.'

'Babe... I wasn't laughing at you.. I was just laughing at the situation and you're not fat!' I defended.

'Well thats not what you said before! Maybe I should go on the Atkins diet or better yet i'll just get breast reduction and then next time we're forced into doing something this dumb you won't have to worry about pulling your overly endowed girlfriend out of it!'

I stopped listening to what she was saying as her rant was completely crazy and pulled her towards me pressing little kisses down her neck. Jade fought against me for a second still moaning how I had apparently called her fat but as I sucked lightly on her sensitive skin, she finally closed her eyes and exhaled, struggling to remain angry. As soon as I was sure it was safe and that she wouldn't punch me, I pushed her arms away from her body and crawled on top of her, bringing my mouth closer and closer to hers. I could feel her hot breath against my lips and her chest rising and falling below me. I found myself kissing her frantically unable to resist and couldn't help feeling insanely turned on as Jade pushed her tongue into my mouth, licking and flicking and moaning deeply as I caressed her breast with my palm.

'Jade..' I moaned, pulling back. I'd suddenly remembered we were in the middle of the girls changing rooms at a kids birthday party and I knew we had to stop. I crawled off of her and lay on the ground next to her as she panted catching her breath.

'You're beautiful. I love your boobs and I will always help you out of any awkward situations they get you in. I love you ok?' I stroked some hair away from Jades face and watched as the corner of her lip curved upwards into a sideways smile and she rolled her eyes, sitting up.

'I love you too' she replied, pecking me on the lips.

'Good' I put my hand out to her and pulled her up from the floor where we'd been lying 'Oh and please don't get a breast reduction' I smirked as she punched me lightly in the chest. We left the changing rooms speedily, headed back to the RV to finish what we'd already started.


End file.
